guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin armor
Did anybody yet find out whether the "reduces condition duration by 20%" effects of the differens assassin armors are global? Is it enough to wear Infiltrators Gloves so that Poison duration will be reduced by 20%, regardless of where I'm hit by a poisoning attack, or whatever? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:05, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I cant test this right now, but you can easily test it on the pvp training area at the conditions station. I imagine that the effect is global.--Draygo Korvan 14:07, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::I just realized that this mod is only availible on gloves *rolls eyes*, so I think it's safe to assume that it's global, indeed. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:13, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Possible Format Change? Now that Factions is released it seems that armor appearance and functionality has been separated. Now, they're named bonus skin piece, such as Valkyrie's Canthan Guise Does this mean the individual armor pages need to be redone? Anyhow, I've found four skins for Assassin armor so far. The first three can be crafted almost from the start on the Monestary Island, the last is available from a crafter in the Bazaar explorable area just outside of the Marketplace (lots of quests lead near there, it's kinda hard to miss him). Each requires different crafting materials but the same amounts as well as both a rare and a common material (For the 1.5k at least). Shing Jea looks like starter armor and requires Cloth and Vellum/Damask. Seitung looks like Infiltrator's and requires Tanned Hides and Steel. Canthan looks like Sabateur and requires Cloth and Leather Squares. Exotic - the one located in the Bazaar - in addition to looking like Voldo also looks like Vanguard and requires Chittin and Steel. The collectors look like Canthan although I haven't compared them side by side to see if there are any slight differences. Sausaletus Rex 09:20, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :See Project talk:Style and formatting/Armor# The umbrella before it starts raining and Mesmer armor. I've already started doing it, but still slowly experimenting how to best format things. -PanSola 14:58, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Imperial armor question Is there a crafter for a non-15k imperial armor? The only info I found so far on the wiki is a 15k crafter. -PanSola 16:59, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes, there is. Oroku in Bukdek Byway sells 1.5k Imperial. I have screenshots and all, will update accordingly. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:05, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ::Nevermind, I see she's already there and you found her, too. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:17, 30 April 2006 (CDT) ---- I've added all armor galleries that can be done via PvP characters. While the PvP Vanguard's has the Exotic artwork, there is no matching mask. So we'll need to get that one (and all the rest, too, of course) from PvE chars. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:17, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Missing Armor Types Someone should link up the obsidian to this page, I don't have time, and will probably forget to do it later. Also, do assassins get Primeval armour at the end of Nightfall? :Obsidian is already on the page. And no, they can only get Vabbian or Ancient. - BeXor 00:48, 19 February 2007 (CST) Spider-Man Is it just me, or does it seem like the people who designed the new green goblin outfit have played Guild Wars? His outfit is: Black, has a mask, has blades on the arms, he uses long daggers. If assassins had gliders, they would be the green goblin. anyone see a connection? New armor Haha, they should make an armor for female sin that looks like the one the mistress from Dungeon Keeper 2 wears ;). Jahora 14:59, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Assassins have have fewer different armors than all-campaign proffessions. I dont think its fair. Why cant an assassin/a dervish/para/rit get (elite) armor from another campaign, like elite sunspear, things like charr hide (not that i would wanna see that on an assassin), etc? 07:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :and no primeval :( Cheapest what's the cheapest elite armor set? Monument or Ancient? or something besides those, they look the cheapest to me.-- 04:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Probably Asuran. Both Cloth and Steel are cheep, but you need the title. Ancient, Norn and Monument are cheaper then the rest, because they only post 10k a piece, and not 15k. — Poki#3 , 07:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Article does not exist? What happened? It appears that there is no longer an article for assassin armor. SlothIncarnate 18:33, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :This is weird. If I click "edit", the content is there. So if I click "save"... well, there it is now. Dunno what was wrong. —Dr Ishmael 18:42, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Probably a caching error, null edits are how to fix --Gimmethegepgun 18:47, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::That's the second already. Happened with Index_of_unique_item_lists too --- -- (s)talkpage 19:21, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Body Texture I wonder if anybody know about the body texture change on assassin. My assassin has black knee-socks and I have seen some more that have that. I have looked around in the armour set gallery and I have seen some there to. I tried and recreated a new assassin and it didn't have knee-socks. So I think that they get it after you use some armour for the first time. One of the armours is Cathan armour. Any idea? Cause I wish to change back. I tried some other armours but nothing changed. : ( --LinuxNoFear 17:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :It could depend on which leggings you use. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I saw now. Its with (at least that I know) cathan pants you get knee-socks, not the legings. --LinuxNoFear 18:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Samurai armor They should really replace the obsidian armor with a samurai-based armor.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.194.32.130 ( ) . :Problem is Assassin's aren't samurai. It'd be cool, but they don't swing around katanas, and I can't imagine Samurai using daggers as primary weapons.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::We already have samurai armor anyway. —Dr Ishmael 18:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ugly I swear assassins dont have a single decent looking armor in the whole game.. every set has those godawful blades sticking out all over the place... damn ugly... 21:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :(Elite) Canthan and Shing Jea have none, and Luxon has barely any. I still agree that they have a lot of weird blades stuff on too many armors, though. :< --Vipermagi 08:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. It is hard to find something that'd look good on my Assassin. Ariyen 09:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC)